Adam (The Great Return)
Adam is the seventh or the eigth thing created by God, the younger twin brother of Jesus, the father of all monsters as well as the creator of the Monsterkind . Biography Before the creation of the Archangels, God thought about the creation of Eve and decide the best way to kill her was creating an entity like her, he made it by creating an entity called Typhon . Typhon is trained by God, later, the Hybrid will hunt Echidna, the former name of Eve . The two Hybrids finally meet and Typhon learn God ask to Erebus to destroy Echidna . Typhon and Echidna fell in love and have four children : Ladon, Kampe, Cerberus and Ethon, later, Echidna created the first Alpha, Abel and Typhon adopt him even if, like Echidna, creates other alphas as well . They later discovered he was a Dragon, Typhon changes his name to Adam and Echidna changes her one to Eve, both to mock God's human creations . He walked on the Earth turning humans into alphas and finish by creating the second last alpha, the Alpha Chimera . He was found by Chaos who trap him under the Mount Etna to separate the two mates . Personnality Adam loves and cares deeply for his adoptive father, his wife and his descendants as well as for Nature he usually thanks to save Eve, he has a great respect for the Natural Order of Things . He is mostly apathetic towards humankind but he likes somes of them like Abel, however, he can be very disdainful an by speaking about the other humans . He is very proud of his children and, along with his wife, sees them as the most precious things in all creation . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Adam can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Adam is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature . ** Super Speed : Adam can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles . ** Super Stamina : Adam don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Adam is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Adam is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt her need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, she can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Adam can see the future at will, however, his visions are not always clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . * Turning : As a ability he got from the Primordial Beasts' DNA inside him, he can turn humans into monsters of all kind . * Telepathic Link: He have a powerfull telepathic link with all her descendants, that link is even stronger with the alphas . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Adam can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can heavily hurt him and can kill him if Adam is weakened . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, Eve, the Time Imperators and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt Adam . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt Adam . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Adam can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Phoenix Ashes : He can be throwed to the Purgatory again by phoenix ashes . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Leviathans Category:Flyers Category:Djinns Category:Golems Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Monsters Category:The Great Return